A sales performance application (e.g. SAP Sales OnDemand™ available from SAG AG of Walldorf, Germany, Sales Cloud™ available from Salesforce.com, Inc. of San Francisco, Calif., and the like) can provide a number of functions that support sales activities, collaboration, and the like among sales employees, consultants, managers, and the like (hereinafter referred to as business users) at a customer organization that implements the sales performance application. Some examples of sales performance applications can provide to business users the ability to track information on business objects, instances of business objects, words, other content items, people, and the like that relate to one or more of a specific topic, word, group, etc. Used most broadly, the term business object can refer to any entity represented by a data structure populated by one or more types of data in a database. As used herein, a business object can include a lead, an opportunity, a contact or other person, or other types of contextual or other information that are stored, processed by, or operable upon by users at a customer organization employing a business software architecture (e.g. a sales performance application, an enterprise resource planning architecture, a customer relationship manager solution, or other business software solutions). A business object or other data structure can be a foundation upon which a number of sales force automation or other business software architecture features are based.
A salesperson or other business user (hereinafter generally referred to as a business user) of a sales force automation solution or other business software architecture (hereinafter generally referred to as a business software architecture) can follow an object, for example a business object, and can thereby receive a feed, a news stream, or information delivered as a series of discrete content items via an automatic content delivery approach (hereinafter generally referred to as a feed) that includes updates or other changes to instances of that business object. This functionality can allow a sales person or other business user of the business software architecture to follow other people who are using the business software architecture, projects or opportunities managed by the business software architecture, or the like.
However, unless carefully managed, a feed feature such as is described above can become somewhat overwhelming to a business user, in particular if the business user has subscribed to a significant number of feeds. In such an example, the business user can receive too much information in the form of content items from the subscribed feeds such that the business user's personal feed content stream containing the content items provided by the many subscribed feeds can become confusingly cluttered due to the volume of content items. The term personal feed content stream is used generally herein to refer to a user interface feature in which feed content items from one or more subscribed feeds are presented dynamically as they are received, for example with a newest content item at the top of a stack of received content items.